In recent years, personalized CRBTs are widely used in communications. With such technology, when a calling subscriber calls the mobile phone number of a called subscriber, he or she can hear a piece of euphonic music or a greeting, instead of the traditional ring back tone “du, du”. Thus the calling process is relaxed and interesting, which is helpful to relieve the anxious mood of the calling subscriber when waiting for a connection.
Typically, the called subscriber for example can apply for the CRBT service by himself or herself in the service hall (e.g., service provider company, service provider store or other store, whether physical store or online store, other store at which CRBT service and/or software or the like can be obtained, and so on), and at the same time, select different CRBTs for different calling subscriber groups. But it will take the called subscriber's time, and is inconvenient for the called subscriber to change new CRBTs according to his or her preference or mood variation. Alternatively, the called subscriber can apply for the service and set a CRBT on a website that provides CRBT download. By comparison, this method makes great improvements in CRBT audition and change. But the called subscriber shall login the special website and spend time in auditioning many CRBTs to make a selection. Particularly, when the called subscriber cannot login the Internet, e.g., being on a trip, he or she will not set or update the CRBT.
In actual life, when calling the called subscriber, the calling subscriber often hears a very fair-sounding or interesting CRBT subscribed by the called subscriber, and he or she will also want to subscribe such CRBT or the like as his or her own CRBT. At that time, if in the traditional way, the calling subscriber shall specially go to the service hall or login the website to subscribe the CRBT, he or she will not easily find the CRBT in many cases.
Or, there is a special relationship between the calling subscriber and the called subscriber, such as family, lover or close friend relationship. When the calling subscriber hears the CRBT subscribed by the called subscriber during the process of calling the called subscriber, in order to reflect their close relationship, he or she also wants to subscribe the same or similar CRBT specially for the called subscriber, so that the called subscriber will be aware of their close relationship through the heard CRBT when calling the calling subscriber.
Thus there is a need to be able conveniently to set for the calling subscriber, a CRBT of the called subscriber received by the calling subscriber, during a CRBT playing process, a communication process or after a call is ended.